dragonagefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aedan Cousland (Dragon Age)/Skills
Abilities *'Archery:' Even in his youth, Aedan could perfectly hit an intricate set of nine targets, one of which was hidden in a blind-spot, by accurately deflecting one arrow off another to ensure they struck their mark. Aedan was also skilled with the bow and arrow, that Fergus stated that Aedan was best with such tools, even more so than their mother. He was able to fire arrows so fast to keep up with Leliana, who could shoot her arrows at an increased pace. He could also infuse his arrows with the various elements of nature for a devastating two-fold attack. *'High Intellect/Skilled Tactician:' He is known to possess immense knowledge of Fereldan history and culture, but also extensive knowledge in military strategy. His effort as a strategist was noted by his father and Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir before the Fifth Blight and is believed to be a once-in-a-generation prodigy. Due to his intelligence, Aedan is a brilliant tactician and a very capable leader. This is proven during the defense of the Northern Coastlands; as he knows that there are Kadan-Fe mercenaries on the other side of the battlefield, when he commands the Higher City Guardsmen to use the dense brush as camouflage to flank them, the vanguard platoon to extend shield wall approach to shield them against arrows, and when Aedan literally rides a horse to signal his troops to attack, overwhelming the Kadan-Fe from all sides, and forcing them to retreat. This strategy not only resulted in Aedan’s victory against a vastly superior foe, but also resulted in fewer casualties among his army. *'Indomitable Will:' In his drive towards any given goal, it doesn’t matter if it will cost Aedan his life or not. He will go on regardless of any danger, even when he faces great physical and emotional pain he will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are against him, and he will push himself past any limitation he might have. *'Leadership:' Aedan is able to lead both his companions and command the Fereldan Grey Wardens at the same time and without flaw. **'Charisma:' Aedan is influential enough to convince others to change their views. Strength contributes to being more intimidating, whereas cunning contributes to be more persuasive; his ability to read and influence others has improved at the beginning of the Fifth Blight and he became exceptionally influential and could compel all but the most strong-willed individuals. By the time he killed Urthemiel, Aedan was a silver-tongued master of coercion, able to sway just about anyone. *'Lingual Intuition:' Aedan appears to be fluent in Orlesian and learned some Qunlat from Sten during the Fifth Blight, but prefers the Common Tongue (his native language). *'Master Swordsmanship:' Aedan completed basic combat training under his father, Teyrn Bryce Cousland. His style featured elements of many masters, making him outstandingly talented, even at a very young age. Due to his natural talent for swordsmanship, he advanced quickly, an achievement which fed his determination, and he came to consider himself a match for Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir, who acknowledged Aedan as the finest warrior he had ever seen since King Maric Theirin’s mysterious disappearance. By the time of the Fifth Blight and civil war, Aedan has seen more battles than even a seasoned soldier. *'Multilingual:' Other than his native Common Tongue, Aedan was capable of fluently speaking Orlesian and Elvish. He also learned some Qunlat during the Blight, though he’s been told his accent is atrocious. *'Peak Human Conditioning:' Through intense training, specialized diet, and determination, Aedan reached the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceeded that of any man twice his age that has ever fought. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and coordination are at the peak of human potential. **'Superhuman Agility:' Due to the Joining ritual and training under Duncan, Aedan’s agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the elite soldier or any other kind of darkspawn. **'Superhuman Durability:' Due to the Joining ritual and training under Duncan, the tissues of Aedan’s body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury. Aedan is capable withstanding great physical pain and trauma as shown when he fought against Loghain, Flemeth and the Archdemon Urthemiel and defeated them. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Due to the Joining ritual and training under Duncan, Aedan’s reflexes were enhanced to the point that he was capable of dodging most incoming attacks and counter almost instantaneously without injury. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Due to the Joining ritual and training under Duncan, Aedan’s musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary combatant, allowing him to be physically active for longer periods of time without tiring. The Power of Blood power seems to have some influence on this seemingly tireless stamina, as does his indomitable will. **'Superhuman Strength:' Due to the Joining ritual and training under Duncan, Aedan’s physical strength is indeed very high as he was able to easily decimate or destroy objects nearly twice his size with powerful punches or kicks. His hand-to-hand fighting style was so great, that when combined with the Power of Blood, he was able to drive his hand into the earth to cause the area around him to shake, as if an earthquake was occurring. **'Superhuman Speed:' Due to the Joining ritual and training under Duncan, Aedan is capable of running and accelerating to high speeds which a human and many other races could not achieve. After unlocking the Power of Blood, Aedan’s speed has increased tremendously to the point of being able to move instantaneously. *'Perception:' Aedan is very perceptive and he can easily read the opponent’s movements. His experience fighting as a Grey Warden is one of the reasons why he is so adept in combat. Aedan is capable of understanding how a technique works almost instantly. He is arguably one of the most intelligent out of his companions and is easily proven to be very skilled as he learned how to use Fade energy and the Power of Blood techniques. Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711